Will He Try To Fix It?
by ijustwantmyshipstobehappy
Summary: This is a follow up to Molly Confesses Her Love. The title is pretty self explanatory. This has not been beta read.


This is my second fan fic and a follow up to my first story Molly Confesses Her Love. Please read and review!

Disclaimer I own non of the Sherlock character.

* * *

Sherlock couldn't stay in the hospital after all that had happened, so he took the kidney and left. When he get home he started to play the violin. He didn't play just any song, he played her song. The song he had written for her. Sherlock Holmes was not a romantic guy but for her, he had written a song. He would do anything for her, just not be in a relationship. Only three people knew how deeply Sherlock felt emotions John, Mrs. Hudson, and Mycroft. Not a lot of people noticed John's perceptiveness but after two weeks of living with Sherlock, John knew how the curly-haired detective felt about Molly. When Mycroft had first noticed Sherlock 'infatuation' he remarked that his brother didn't know how to tell her how he felt so like a first grader, he pulled her pigtails. Sherlock didn't really need to get body parts from her, he had other sources but, he loved her company. When John got back from his date that evening he realized that his friends distress. "Sherlock you're playing her song over and over whats wrong?" Sherlock put down his violin and flopped onto his couch. "I fear I have broken my pathologist.". John knew that this would eventually happen, he knew his friend would have to make a hard decision. "Tell my what happened." So Sherlock repeated the encounter to his best friend.

Molly just stood their saying nothing while he left. She only let a few tears escape, and after hearing him leave the lab she waited a minuet to make sure he was gone. She grabbed her purse and coat and left. She sent her boss a quick text saying she wasn't feeling well then left to go have a good cry at her apartment. She didn't cry a single tear on the cab ride home, just sat there silently, she wouldn't subject herself to the humiliation of braking down in font of a complete stranger. When she finally got back to her apartment she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She woke up the next morning cleaned herself up, and went back to work. She decided that she had spent enough time on Sherlock Holmes. She worked through the day not even stopping to have lunch, the work keeping her mind off her favorite detective. He didn't show up the next few days, and even tough Molly had decided to give up on him, a small part of her wanted him to come in and apologize. But she had no such luck and her week was spent knee deep in dead bodies. It was Friday and she had the weekend off, she finally had lost hope that Sherlock was going to come back and apologize. She started to walk back to her apartment, it being a nice day and all. When she got back to her apartment she got out some wine and sat down to watch the new episode of Glee she had recorded. Around seven she hear a thud thud thud at her window. She walked over, opened the window and looked out. There was Sherlock on the side-walk holding his violin. Hope swelled p in her chest, but all of a sudden her hope was replaced by anger. "Sherlock if you need help at the lab one of the other morticians can help you. You obviously don't like me and I don't want to waste any more time on you." Molly yelled down. All of a sudden sadness crossed over the detectives features. "Molly please listen. I love you too. I know I have treated you l awful but, I do love you. Please just listen." And he started to play her song.  
Sherlock finished playing, and when he looked up to see Molly's reaction, but she wasn't there anymore. He knew he had waited too long and had lost his Molly. All of a sudden he felt some one hugging him. He looked down and saw it was Molly, and she was crying. "Molly whats wrong?" She laughed a bit "Sherlock that was beautiful. I love you too. I am just so happy." Sherlock smiled and wiped the tears off Molly's face. He knew everything would be alright, he had his Molly.


End file.
